creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Requests for Chat Moderator/Luigifan100 (2)
Hello guys, this is my second chat moderator application. Please read below. I have 947 edits, which means I am well qualified for chat mod. I have been on for 11 months, which means I am very well educated with the layout of the website. I am almost always on the chat, talking to people and getting to know them. I have also been trusted with temp mod, 4 times, all being successful, many people think I would be a decent chat mod, even some other chat mods, Bcrats and even a couple of admins. Never have been kicked, and I know how to properly take care of a situation when it arises. Thank you for reading, whether you consider or not, that is fine as opinions DO matter. Love is something everyone needs and deserves 23:35, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Sign replies below :D I can't really explain much without getting ahead of myself, but Luigi, you are always one of the nicest people that I have met on chat. Down to earth, always tries to get know people, etc. You deserve this. Hakuna matata, what a wonderful phrase and it's no passing craze. 23:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) I think Luigi would be a good mod. He spends a lot of time in chat and, from what I've seen, always avoids drama. He often tries to calm people down and squelch drama, especially when mods aren't around to handle it. Jay Ten (talk) 00:59, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Luigi is a nice guy, however, too nice. I don't think he has the ability to be firm to other users, specially with his "self-hatred" acts displayed in the chat room. I'm going to vote no. Zmario 01:06, October 1, 2014 (UTC) To everyone, I appreciate you for being honest, and Zmario, thank you for being straight with me. Luigifan100 01:42, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Luigi, as far as i've seen, has proved to be worthy of the name "ChatMod" he knows the rules like they're his mother (Unless he doesn't know his mother) As for him being "too nice" I have not witnessed that at terrible length. He's nice to those who deserve it. And I'd hope anyone esle would be, to. User:BelowXero I love you as a user, but Mario makes a point. I am on the fence completely about this one. Nommehzombies 02:01, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Luigi is an extremely well rounded individual. He is absolutely cut out for being a moderator. I've witnessed him trying to stop socking and spamming, by alerting Chat Moderators. He shows the he clearly knows the rules, and has never started drama, only has tried to prevent it. In other words, I support him; I believe he can be trusted with the responsibility, and he is frequently on the chat. Howdy Ho! I forgot about this app. In the last app I supported Luigi, so I'm gonna him again. He catches a lot of stuff that other moderators don't see, and he has to alert them when something happened. I think he'll do great on the job. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 02:30, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Per Mario. 03:15, October 1, 2014 (UTC) Yeah, I agree with Mario here. I just don't think he'd be stern enough to deal with troublemakers. Plus, you tend to get a lot of shit from users when you're mod...you need to be able to deal with that. With his self hatred thing, I think it'd be too hard on him. Sorry Luigi. Bow to the bassoon wielding seagulls oyy veyy (talk) 14:50, October 1, 2014 (UTC)